


WTF KINTAMA 2021: Кинтама это Гинтама, только с золотыми тама

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Kombat 2021, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	WTF KINTAMA 2021: Кинтама это Гинтама, только с золотыми тама

[](https://ibb.co/CQWLC7n)


End file.
